1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus provided with a device cutting an object or printing on the object and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing data of instructions for the apparatus.
2. Related Art
Cutting plotters have been conventionally known as an apparatus provided with a device cutting an object or printing on the object. One of the cutting plotters automatically executes a cutting process for the object including a sheet such as paper.
The cutting plotter is provided with a display. A user selects a desired one of a plurality of patterns displayed on the display. The sheet is attached to a holding sheet having an adhesive layer on a surface thereof. The holding sheet is inserted between a driving roller of a drive mechanism and a pinch roller both disposed one above the other. The cutting plotter moves the sheet in a first direction while holding both ends of the sheet between the rollers. The cutting plotter simultaneously moves a carriage with a cutting blade in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, whereby the selected pattern is cut out of the sheet.